The Day-to-Day Diaries of the Straw Hat Pirates
by Chibitami
Summary: Chopper decides to keep a journal of his adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. Some other crew members decide to join in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of Dr. Tony Tony Chopper**

**Day 1**

I have decided to keep a log of my adventures across the world with my crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. We have already been to so many interesting places: the desert kingdom of Alabasta, Sabaody Park, and even another ocean up in the sky! I have many fond (and not so fond) memories of our journey so far, and I thought that I should keep a written record of our journey across the Grand Line for posterity. I like to imagine myself reading this logbook decades from now, after a long day of treating patients who have travelled far and wide to recieve the expertise of the greatest doctor in the world; I'd curl up in bed with some tea, and read about my past adventures that I had almost forgotten after so many years. It sounds nice, don't you think?

(I also want to practice my penmanship. For all of my expertise with medical instruments, my writing is very sloppy and hard to read. To be fair though, I _do _have hooves; have you ever tried to write a legible shopping list with hooves? It's not very easy.)

I should properly introduce myself. I am Tony Tony Chopper, and I am a proud member of the Straw Hat Pirates! I am the crew's doctor, trained by Dr. Hiriluk and Dr. Kureha on Drum Island. Dr. Hiriluk was my first mentor, and my first friend. I miss him very much, but I think if he could see me now he would be very proud. I don't like to brag, but I am a very skilled doctor (my greatest creation so far is the Rumble Ball, which can enhance my Devil Fruit abilities and has saved my nakama and I on more than one occasion). My dream is to be a doctor that can cure any disease and treat any injury. This dream is why I eventually decided to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and I am thankful to my nakama for every day I am with them.

As the ship's doctor, I'm rarely bored. We are constantly battling enemies, and after each battle there are always injuries to treat. But most of the fighting occurs when our ship is docked somewhere along the Grand Line and we're exploring new islands; when we're on the ship, my duties are more day-to-day and there usually aren't any major medical emergencies. For example, here is a sample of what I have treated this week:

1\. Nosebleed (Sanji). Nami and Robin were trying on some new clothes they had bought in the last town we visited, and the door to the Women's Quarters was open enough for him to catch a glimpse.

2\. Black eye (Zoro). He had been drinking on the main deck, and accidentally stumbled into a doorframe. I'm not sure if he walked into it because he was intoxicated, or if it was a depth-perception issue. When he reunited with the rest of us after two years, one of his eyes was cut. I want to ask him what happened to it, but I'm not sure if I should mention it until he does. He's able to fight just fine with one eye closed, though!

3\. Migraine (Robin). She likes to read in the evenings, but last night she misplaced her reading glasses. Reading in dim light for multiple hours can really strain your eyes, and she woke up with a migraine. I gave her some aspirin and she seemed to feel better by the afternoon. Usopp found her glasses on one of the other seats in the library, and he returned them to her. He also made her a portable reading light, so she doesn't have trouble reading at night.

See? Nothing major. I don't mind it though; on days like this I have time to relax, and now I can spend my leisure time writing in this diary!


	2. Chapter 2

_(Continued from Day 1)_

I went to the kitchen to get a snack and some tea. Sanji noticed my new journal, and he asked me if I was reading one of the books I bought recently at Fishman Island. I told him no, that it was a diary. He didn't ask to see it, which I appreciated; I love my nakama, but some of them can be nosy when it comes to stuff like this. He did say that it was a good idea, and that he might start keeping a journal too.

You know, it occurred to me that I don't really know much about Sanji's past. In my first page, I wrote about Dr. Hiriluk and Kureha. After my herd rejected me, they were the only family I had for the longest time. I wonder if Sanji had anyone like that before joining the crew. Would it be rude to ask him? I suppose that deep down, it doesn't matter; even if he didn't have anyone before, we're family now!

Maybe Sanji can use his journal to write down recipes. I bet that if he wrote a cookbook, it would become very popular. His section of the library is filled with recipes from around the world; maybe he could write down his favorite dishes in one place! I've read a few of his books, but the only one I found interesting was one called "The Confectioner's Codex". It had all sorts of recipes for desserts and sweets, and the pictures were very appetizing. There was even a recipe for cotton candy! Sanji said that it'd be too messy to make without a cotton candy spinner, so he can't make it...yet. I'm going to ask Franky if he can make one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanji's Journal of Beauty**

**Entry 1**

This is a catalog of every beautiful woman I have seen while travelling the world. I wish I had an ability to draw well, for my meager sketches fail to capture the essence of the goddesses I've met; I hope my descriptions will do them justice!

**Nami**

Ah, the navigator of my heart! When I first met her, her orange hair was cut short and just barely brushed her slender shoulders. Now it's long and flows past her hips, and when the light hits it just right it almost looks like the ocean at sunset. A sea of shining orange, and I want to drown. She's not just a pretty face, however; Nami-san's outer beauty is just part of what makes her so wonderful. She is the navigator of our ship, and without her we would be completely lost on our journey through the Grand Line. Her cunning has saved us on more than one occasion-who else but Nami could have devised a way to launch the Going Merry into the mythical White Sea when we were seconds away from plummeting to our deaths?

She isn't fond of perfume, but the smell of fresh tangerines always lingers around her. It's comforting, and whenever that scent is nearby I'm instantly at ease. Ever since we reunited on the Thousand Sunny, I've noticed that there's a new scent in her natural poutpurri. It's hard to place, but it's almost like...a storm? Like the smell of charged air after a lightning strike. She says she spent the last two years studying with a group of Weather Wizards, and her skill with her Clima Tact has definitely improved (that doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting her in battle though!). I've also noticed that her clothes will crackle with static electricity sometimes when she moves; whenever I serve her meals, I'll sometimes recieve a little 'shock' when our arms touch. It's like a small electric kiss!

_(The bottom half of the page contains a sketch of Nami blowing a kiss to Sanji, doodles of thunder clouds and lightning, and a drawing of Nami's face surrounded by a "wreath" of oranges)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(The page has a few dried stains near the top left, and they smell faintly of oolong tea.)_

**Sanji's Journal of Beauty**

**Entry 2**

I was in the middle of writing my next entry when Luffy burst into the kitchen demanding food, and he wound up knocking a cup of tea all over my pages! All of my passages describing Princess Vivi's beauty, how we met, and how I became the knight of her heart all ruined because of that idiot's reckless jackassery and gluttonous desire for meat. Honestly, I had just made him some steak an hour ago!

Luffy's a bit of an idiot, if you can't tell. Actually, he's a **lot **of an idiot. I can't tell you how many times he's jumped headfirst into something without thinking: conversations, fights, literally jumping headfirst into the ocean (when he has a DEVIL FRUIT!) Believe it or not, he's our captain. And in his own weird, stupid, crazy way, he's actually a good leader. He's got more tenacity than anyone I've ever met, and his determination can inspire people he's just met. When I first saw him at Baratie, I thought he and his crew were just a bunch of noisy idiots (not Nami-san of course!). But they were a bunch of noisy idiots with a dream. Everyone on the crew has a goal that they'd do anything to achieve, and Luffy has a talent for getting people with crazy ambitions to follow him across the world.

My dream is to find the legendary All Blue, the paradise of every chef! I actually had two dreams when I first joined the Straw Hats: to discover All Blue, and to see the legendary mermaids of Fishman Island. But now that I've finally been to Fishman Island and met so many aquatic beauties, that dream has been fulfilled. I even met the most beautiful mermaid in the world, Princess Shirahoshi! Her aura of grace and elegance was so powerful that I nearly died from blood loss and euphoria the first time I saw her. Honestly, I would have gladly died right then and there, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Just thinking about them makes me want to run out of this room, leap into the ocean and swim back to her!

_(There are a few sketches underneath this paragraph. Sanji surrounded by a group of mermaids, each with names written underneath them. Camie is kissing his left cheek while a blue-haired mermaid named 'Mero-chan' is kissing his right cheek. There is another drawing of Shirahoshi cradling a tiny Sanji in her hands, with many hearts drawn around them)_

Ugh, Luffy's calling me. Well, not calling me by name. He's banging silverware on the kitchen table, chanting "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" over and over. I'll end this entry here and make him something so he'll quiet down.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Diary of Tony Tony Chopper**

**Day 2**

We've been in sailing through a large storm since last night. The waves have been very rough and some of them have rose so high that they almost reach the deck! I get nervous during storms-my fur stands up on end and whenever lighting strikes, I get the urge to hide under a table. I think it's a leftover instinct from when I was just an ordinary reindeer; animals tend to run away from the sound of thunder and some of them can sense when a storm is about to start.

Some of my nakama make fun of me for still being afraid of storms. And I admit, it is a bit silly...I mean, we've all fought scarier things in the past (Sea Kings, high-ranking Marines, enemy pirates, a "god", and just recently we took on an army of almost ten thousand Fishmen). But not all fears are rational; I _know _that lightning and storms aren't always dangerous, but the animalistic part of me doesn't know that!

Robin likes to stay close to me during thunderstorms like this. She'll ask me if I want to join her in the library, and we read books together until the storm passes. And whenever she sees my fur stand up, she likes to rub my head with one hand and read a book with the other. I don't usually like being treated like a pet, but it _is _comforting whenever I'm feeling nervous.

Speaking of being treated like a pet, did you know that my wanted poster lists me as the crew's pet? My bounty is only 100 berries! I can't believe that it's so low, and that the World Government just thinks I'm a simple animal. I'm a doctor, and even though I'm not the most powerful person in the crew I'm _not _a pushover either!

I shouldn't complain too much, though. Sanji's wanted poster doesn't even have an actual photo, it's just a crummy drawing that barely looks like him. There is a guy named Duval that looked just like that drawing, but he isn't even a pirate! He runs a biker gang near Sabaody, and that wanted poster led to him getting into a lot of fights with Marines and bounty hunters trying to get Sanji's bounty. He doesn't look ugly anymore though; Sanji kicked him so much that his face was rearranged. He looks okay now, except when he winks...which he does a lot, unfortunately. I think he thinks it makes him look handsome? Well, maybe he's handsome to _somebody, _but not to me.

_(There is a scrawled doodle of Chopper and Robin reading. Chopper is resting his head in Robin's lap, and Robin has sprouted multiple hands so she can pet him and read at the same time. There is another doodle of Duval winking, with some notes scribbled underneath: "muscle spasm? Myokymia? Eye irritation?")_


End file.
